Mostrarme tal cualNo lo creo¡
by dreameroftomorrow
Summary: Chica nerd, sosa pero con un jugoso secreto( o algo así?). Chico arrogante, sexy , ardiente, y... MUY CLICHÉ, CIERTO? Mismo instituto, encuentros mínimos(JA¡) Y TODO SE IRA DANDO ...


Nunca se han preguntado… UGh ¡qué tan cliché es esta frase para empezar un relato.

Alguna vez han consider… jamás se les cruzo por… A LA MIERDA.

Esta es la situación, un hecho de mi día a día- _si aquí vamos_, la historia de la rechazada social, aquella a la que todos molestan pese a que digan que es insignificante… Bah quien los entiende bobos adolescentes hormonales- _me incluyo en ellos._

Pero al asunto, la tipa anteriormente descrita SIP ESA SOY YO. No os asusten nenas y nenes no las abrumare con las descripciones clicherescas (sé que esa palabra no existe… ¿o sí? Ya se crearan las expectativas de lo ante descrito- la nerd del instituto, el blanco de burlas de las populares, el imán para los "accidentes", aquella a la que todos niegan una vida aparte de las burlas... PERO HEY ¡SI LA TENGO IMBECILES. Y UNA BUENA POR CIERTO ¡. Solo que no soy una exhibicionista .

PERO se dirán y que bicho le pico a esta para iniciar un relato de su vida cotidiana. Masoquista? Quizá. Querer causar lástima? Nahh. Ser escuchada-leída? Este es buen motivo, no lo creen?

No estoy loca ni nada por el estilo.

_Ni tú te crees eso, perra – mi yo interior parló. _

_Otra vez irrumpiendo mis relatos._

_Ja ja. Continua tu triste relato- dijo la muy conchuda._

Óbvienla por favor… Continuando… si, es mi día a día, tanto en el maldito instituto como fuera de ella.

Bravucones, prostitutas (Barbie, fresas), amigos; PREPARENSE ¡

_WUAJAJAJAJAJA – mi yo interior riendo idiotamente. _

_CALLATE ¡_

**Más más oh si -** Chillé fingidamente extasiada. Este chico no sabía lo que hacía pero era algo no?

Mí yo interior rodó los ojos y dijo:_ Consigue algo mejor, desesperada_.

_Oh cállate. _

**Oh eres tan estrecha, monjita -** dijo entre jadeos. Cuánto dinero tendría por cada imbécil que me dice eso.

_Unos 50 centavos quizá_. Y hablo de nuevo esa perra.

_CALLATE ¡_

**Casi tan cerca… oh te sientes tan bien si si** – dio unas cuantas estocadas, soltó un grito y se desplomó sobre mí. La ansiada liberación llego AL FIN -_cof cof sarcasmo_. El idiota había acabado, yo no.

_Te dije que consiguieras algo eficiente, ahora nos quedaremos con las ganas_

Se puso a mi lado en la cama sonriendo como un ciego que ve por primera vez la luz. No te alucines tanto, querido.

**Vaya no estas mal. Quién lo diría… la sosita Swan –**dijo estúpidamente.

Le sonreí, él me quedo viendo y se acercó con el fin de depositar un beso en mis labios; no consiguió finalizar el tramo ya que esquive sus labios.

**Que…que haces?-** le dije nerviosa. Se supone que el tipo no debe hacer eso.

**Qué? Ahora te volverás la puritana de siempre. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, cariño. -** dijo burlón y bajando su mano a mis senos. Patético.

Okay. Esto es suficiente. El tipo es irritante.

_A la hora que vienes a descubrirlo. Después de haberle abierto las piernas. Zorra_

**No me gusta que me besen-**le dije apartando su mano de mi pecho izquierdo levantándome de su cama. Esa era la señal para salir de una maldita vez.

**No sé porque actúas de esa manera, no es que quiera algo serio contigo. Dios me libre de eso ¡pero ser tan reacia luego del candente y posiblemente el más grandiosos sexo de tu existencia. Deberías agradecérmelo, claro eso no significa que te hable en los pasillos o te mire siquiera. Seguirás siendo la rata de biblioteca de siempre. Te folle, no esta tan fea. Pero eres inexistente en el instituto, así que esto no saldrá de aquí.**

Juro que casi me meo de la risa después de oír esas estupideces, "Grandioso", "candente".

_Pff aparte de incapaz de provocar un orgasmo, salió arrogante el bueno para nada._

Casi caigo al suelo presa de la risa. Este tipo debe ser comediante.

**Qué es tan gracioso?-** me miró molesto.

**Ay tío, no sé con qué tipas te hayas metido pero quien te ha dicho semejante mentira merece un Oscar-** dije un poco ya calmada.

**Pero si soy bueno todas me lo dicen…, te corriste y…Tu que sabes, sosa. ** – decía nervioso y luego molesto.

**Haz oído de "Orgasmos fingidos", soy buena en ellos**- dije mirándolo burlonamente.

**Tu… tu… No dirás nada. Esto jamás paso entiendes. Ni se te ocurra hablar porque si no…-** me vio molesto iba a replicar más. Lo detuve alzando mi mano izquierda.

**Ahórrate las palabras, querido. Ya me voy**. **Entendí todo. Nada se dirá. No planeaba hacerlo. No nos conocemos. Adiós -** dije ya vestida dirigiéndome a la puerta de su cuarto, me detuve cuando empezó despotricar en mi contra

**Eres una estúpida. No sabes nada, solo mírate no eres buena en la cama y apenas sabes como meterte a un tipo en tus pantalones sequiras siendo una rechazada, esa actitud no te llevara a nada. Eres una…Eres una zorra, Swan. Deja de hacerte la puritana¡ -** dijo destilando veneno.

**No me importa lo que pienses, Volturi**- diciendo esto finalmente Salí de su estúpida mansión.

Eso te pasa por no escatimar en gustos. Sabía que Alec Volturi era un imbécil, pero estaba que deseaba un buen polvo.

Y el chico me vio en la biblioteca, me miro de una manera lasciva. Me hice la timidaza- _así creen que soy_- el comenzó a insinuarse a la sosa Swan.

Cuando me estremecí por su toque. Sonrió. Pff creía que había caído. En parte si. Pero el cayó ante mi

_Olvida esa mala pasada, Bella- dijo mi yo interior._

_Al fin me dices algo bueno, querida_

_En estos tiempos de sequía todo era perdonable. Créeme_

_Siii_

Llegue a casa. Me metí a la ducha. Mi insatisfacción sexual, las estúpidas palabras de Alec. Estaba agotada.

Y mañana otro día.

AH por cierto. Ya saben mi nombre: Bella… más bien Isabella Marie Swan, pero quedémonos con el Bella si?... Nada de Bells o Belly o Bellote he.

Si esa fue una de mis experiencias extracurriculares, tan puritana no soy, estúpida? Eso quizá en algunas ocasiones.

No me preocupaba que Alec hablara o no. Que podría decir?

_Me folle a la monga Swan, si es tan mala que tuve que pensar en Lauren mientras se lo hacía. No es que la tipa me gustase puaj claro que no. Para que ven que nadie es indiferente al encanto Volturi._

_Y sus idiotas amigos reirían con él. __Mike, Tyler, Erick, James y …Edward Cullen._

Este último era mi martirio. Era guapísimo, tan bello que daba ganas de llorar de solo verlo, perfectos ojos esmeraldas, nariz recta, boca sensual tan apetitiva, cuerpo de infarto, lo recorrería con la lengua y…AGH tiene ese maldito efecto en mí. Pero no solo era una cara y cuerpo bello… No no señores el tipo tenia neuronas. Bueno en todos los cursos, si él era el primero en todas las asignaturas dejando a la sosa Swan de segundo plano. Lástima que su cerebro social estaba tan ensuciado y tergiversado por la popularidad que lo rodea. Capitán del equipo de futbol y novio de la zorra más zorra del pueblo, Tanya Denalli; hermano de Alice, una tipa irritante. y; por amigos a los estúpidos anteriormente mencionados.

_Aun así te trae loca- dijo mi yo interior_

Tenía razón. Y aquí otro de los clichés en la historias. La típica nerd enamorada del típico chico estrella. Él cual la ignoraba olímpicamente salvo en los momentos de las bromas. Ay si existía para todo el mundo.

Me vestí con mi pijama. Eran las 7 me echaría a leer algo a mi cama hasta la llegada de mi madre.

Saque mi ejemplar de _Matar a un Ruiseñor _

_Estaba en la parte cuando Scout y Jem llegan al juicio en el que su padre, el abogado Atticus defiende al hombre de color Tom Robinson acusado de la violación a la hija de los Ewell._

_Robert E. Lee Ewell¡_

_Respondiendo a la voz estentórea de escribiente, un…_

**BELLA¡- **grito mi madre desde el piso inferior . Había llegado a casa.

**Ya voy ma¡- **respondí de vuelta.

**Hola cariño-** dijo dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

**Hola mama. Que tal el día?-** dije mientras me sentaba con ella en el sofá.

**Agotador, hubo unos cuantos mocoso rufianes** – dijo quejándose de sus alumnos. Unos pequeños de kínder.

Reí. Ya descubrieron a quien saque lo chiflada.

Rene Dwyer, Swan hasta la muerte de mi padre, mi adoradisima madre. Cualquiera que la mira y se gira a mí no haya el parecido. Soy pegadísima a papá.

Ella una mujer alta, cuerpo de infarto, pelirroja, ojos azules, piel bronceada por sus viajes a Florida. Loca a mas no poder, mas parece una amiga que madre; LA MADRE MAS COOL DE TODAS.

Y estaba yo… No tan alta, 1.60, delgadísima, cabello castaño con tonos rojizos, ojos marrones aburridísimo y la piel más pálida que puede verse.

No era horrible; soy agraciada, mis rasgos finos y mi apariencia de virgen atraía a cuanto imbécil. Qué onda con su fetiche por las mojigatas, tíos?

Eso me llevo preguntando mis largos 17 años. Claro exceptuando la niñez no?

**Mamá son unos pequeños-** dije y ella se encogió de hombros.

**Eso no quita sus actitudes delincuenciales. Bueno y que tal el tuyo?.**

**Lo de siempre- **dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Mi madre ignoraba mi segunda vida. Aunque siempre hablaba y me aconsejaba.: "_Usa protección, no seas estúpida piensa antes de meterte algo entre las piernas, no estoy para ser abuela aun. Soy demasiado joven". _Sabias palabras de Rene

_Si, deberías pensar que te metes en las piernas-_ y ahí estaba mi amiga interior.

Cenamos y después de lavar los trastos fui a mi habitación a descansar.

PIB PIB PIB…

MALDITA SEA YA AMANECIO.

Me metí a la ducha. Me puse lo primero que halle en el armario. Un pantalón jean, una camiseta, mis converses y cogí mi chaqueta para salir volando a la escuela.

Me subí a mi trasto, mi viejo amigo. Y partí a la escuela.

Al llegar la bola de "estrellas" ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento. Riendo como asnos, burlándose de todo que pasaba. Alec se encontraba ahí , me miro burlón y sus amigos comenzaron a reír de mí ..Por supuesto.

Si ese patán ya les había contado su historia de la _follada con Swan._

**AJAJJAJAA Es tan patética**- decía Tanya "zorra" Denalli.

**Así que resulto no ser virgen, he Swan con que te desfloraste- **dijo otra Reyna. Rosalie Hale.

**Apuesto a que con un pinche consolador?-** dijo el imbécil de Mike Newton.

**Jajajajajjajajajaaj- **Todo el grupo estallo en carcajadas. Incluso _EL._

Decidí ignorarlos. Alec era tan imbécil. _No se te ocurra decir algo. Nada sucedió aquí. Eso no saldrá de aquí_. Pfff cabron, jeputa.

Fui a mi primera clase del día. Calculo.

Llegue suerte aun no llegaba la pandillita. Tenía tanta suerte que esta clase la compartía con la zorra Denalli, Tyler, Mike y Alice Cullen.

Y esos imbéciles estaban repartidos en todas mis clases.

Pero la más significativa era Biología. Lo llevaba con Edward, ardiente, Cullen.

El profesor llego seguido de un alumno.

Wao wao el tipo era un príncipe de esos pinches cuentos de Hadas,

Alto, fornido, aunque sin rayar en lo exagerado (esteroides no, osea…), cabello rubio, y unos ojos azules. Era ardiente.

_Fiu fiu- silbo mi yo interno_

_Ese tío debe ser tuyo Swan, actúa imbécil si?- dijo la muy…_

**Chicos, escuchad. Este es Jasper Withlock y será vuestro compañero de clase. Sean buenos con él; es un alumno con buenas referencias.**

**Jasper, puedes tomar asiento a lado de… Isabella se llevaran bien; es una buena alumna- **Dijo el maestro Chow señalándome.

El chico miro en mi dirección, me estudio con la mirada; me hice la nerviosa aunque no era difícil realmente me intimidaba, me sonroje furiosamente.

_Buen trabajo, nena- dijo mi yo interior_

Todas las tipas lo devoraban con la mirada a medida que se acercaba a mi lugar; los tipos cual cabrones celoso, bufaban.

Se sentó a mi lado. El profesor empezó la clase.

**Un gusto, Isabella-** dijo con un acento sureño.

Me moje al instante. Mierda, contrólate.

**Bella…-** dije sonrosada y claramente nerviosa.

**Perdón?-** dijo confundido. Genial, ahora si eres una retrasada declarada.

**Dime Bella. Isabella no me agrada mucho**- corregí mi anterior metida de pata.

**Oh claro… Bella-** dijo y me sonrió coquetamente.

_Vaya a este también le van las mojigatas. _

_Pff hombres._

_Solo espera a que lo capten los populares. Te humillara cruelmente y esa sonrisitas quedaran para las perras urgidas- me critico mi yo interior._

Mientras el profesor explicaba un ejecicio sentí que alguien tocaba mi rodilla_. _

_No seas imbécil. Alguien? Es obvio que es Jasper, Isabella.- y la zorra volvía a hacer acto de presencia._

Efectivamente. Jasper empezaba a jugar en mi muslo. Y Subía y subía…y …

_**Timbre.**_

Lo mire y estaba mirándome lascivamente. Me sonroje.

**Jas-per? Que-que- estás haciendo'-** tartamudee fingidamente. No soy tartamuda, por si acaso. Es parte del papel, mojiSwan.

Sonrió. **Relájate, Bellita-** dijo tocando ahora mi mentón.

**Seremos amigos cercanos. Estoy seguro-** dicho esto me dio un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios dejándome anonadada. Tan fácil había sido eso.

Jasper salió y caí en cuenta que el "grupito" me miraba furiosamente. Especialmente Alice.

_Oh querida, le gusta Jasper._

_La muy perra es virgen, lo sé. Te hará la vida imposible, cariño- dijo mi yo interior._

_Puedo lidiar con ello._

Recogí mis cosas y salí del aula. Claro ganándome una empujada de Tanya tirándome mis libros y cayendo en el proceso.

_En que te estarás metiendo, querida Bella- dijo mi yo interior agarrándose la frente._


End file.
